The Heart of a Lion
by 18wanda
Summary: When Heatherpaw is pregnant with Lionpaw's kits, it may change everything and Clans are torn to pieces in account of one decision; the kits.
1. Chapter 1: For the Love of an Apprentice

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 1: For the Love of an Apprentice

The drone of the Gathering faded as I scurried away from the tree where all the Clan leaders were perched on. I scanned around hopefully for the one cat I wished to see. "Lionpaw?" I called out quietly, my voice barely a whisper. I feared that someone else would hear.

"Heatherpaw, I am here," the familiar voice of Lionpaw answered. "Are we alone?"

"Yes." I pushed her nose in his fur, and cherished every moment being in his presence. "I have been waiting for days. How come you haven't come to see me?"

Lionpaw's golden amber eyes sparkled, reminding me of honey. "I have tried, believe me. I got on as many patrols on the WindClan border as I could."

I sighed. "Crowfeather has been insisting I improve my battle training techniques instead of focusing on hunting and patrols."

_Say it. You know you want to_, I told myself and dreamily focused on his golden fur, soft eyes, strong muscles. He is like a warrior from LionClan. But how could I? I could just spoil the moment? What if Lionpaw didn't feel the same way?

"Do you dream of me?" I countered curiously.

Lionpaw shrugged. "Hard to say since every moment I spend around you is a miracle," he meowed, making my fiery intensity burn stronger for him.

"I wish it could be that way."

I stiffened and turned around when I heard Leopardstar's high-pitched yowl bringing the Gathering to a closing. It was over already? How could that be? I didn't want to leave now. There was still so much more I had to say.

I kneaded the ground and my paws traipsed me back in the direction of the island clearing back to where my love would remain hidden in the shadows of the warrior code, and where happiness was deprived from those who secretly longed to be somewhere else. Lionpaw's tail touched my back and I automatically stopped, shivering where he touched me.

"Wait. We don't have to go back, you know," Lionpaw insisted. "Tonight is a beautiful night."

I stifled a sad purr. "I know, but our Clans will be wondering where we are."

Lionpaw's eyes were full of pleading. "Let them wonder. Tonight is a night where we can be who we are, and no one can stop us. Not even StarClan."

Why couldn't I just say yes?

"Heatherpaw, do this for me. I want to be with you, just for one night." He circled around me and my paws itched to join him.

_Guilt is a small price to pay for happiness_, I decided. I could scent my Clan getting farther away as they went toward the tree bridge on the other side of the island, but for once I didn't care. Let them leave.

Lionpaw watched them go with satisfaction and I could feel his relief and excitement when he saw that I did not follow after my Clanmates. "We will stay here on the island. No one will be here but us."

We were all alone, and my excitement deepened. "Yes," I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Alone

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 2: Finally Alone

I leaped after Lionpaw, laughing. He escaped by climbing up the tree the leaders used in Gatherings and looked down below as if surveying his Clan. "I pronounce myself Lionstar, and I call this Gathering together under the light of the full moon," he announced, trying to sound as much leader-like as possible.

I couldn't resist the urge to jump in the tree, and I made it to the branches. I wasn't a very experienced climber, but I could get up this high. It really looked neat looking down where a whole throng of cats waited below. I felt as high as StarClan! At this particular moment I was.

"Come on. Let's go this way," Lionpaw urged and I immediately followed him without thinking. I wasn't sure where he was leading me, and I wasn't sure if he knew either.

"Look at this."

In front of me was a gorge, and we were at the top of it. I looked down and saw a small pool, and a little farther down were more circular pools, and a stream of water connected them.

"This is really nice. It is a romantic sight," I meowed. "Some of the pools are clogged up though so the water isn't flowing properly."

Lionpaw bounded down, brushing past me and grabbing a stick. He then pushed one end in the water, clearing the debris that was blocking each stream bed, and the water rushed through with much more energy. When he was done he rushed back and sat down beside me.

"I was just thinking, Lionpaw," I said dreamily.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked in that sensitive, cool way.

"These four pools are like the four Clans. Troubles and conflicts muck up the pools, and the problems build up, avoiding the flow and connection between them. Then when they are cleared away, it leaves the ponds flowing and clean again," I explained.

"That was beautiful," Lionpaw purred. "Yes, sometimes we have to look past some of the debris in our paths so the happiness can flow."

I didn't know him to be so romantic. I wanted to look up and laugh in the face of the stars. No one could prevent our feelings toward each other, not even our warrior ancestors.

My eyes fluttered from exhaustion, and I rested my head on my paws. "I have been working all day since dawn," I yawned.

Lionpaw lay down beside me, and his warmth was more comforting than anything else. I was drifting into sleep, and I could hear Lionpaw purring intently beside me. As we drifted off in slumber, I wished this night would never end, and somehow we wouldn't have Clans to return to in the morning.

I hated feeling such thoughts. How could I betray my Clan with thoughts of running away? With leaf-bare coming, they needed me more than ever. I shivered and sought comfort in Lionpaw instead, letting those thoughts fade only to echoes in my mind.

"Heatherpaw, wake up. Hey."

I woke up and raised my head. "What is it?"

"We slept in. It is dawn already," Lionpaw told me and I sprang to my paws in alarm.

"It is dawn?" It was no sick joke. The light was already bright around us, and the early pink light was already disappearing to a yellow glow. "Oh no. We have to get back!"

"I know. Darn, I missed the dawn patrol," Lionpaw added, but I could tell he didn't really care.

"I will see you later, Lionpaw. That was wonderful," I purred and he licked my ears. "I love you very much." I practically floated back to WindClan territory on paws that scarcely seemed to touch the ground. My mind was alive with memories from that night, and I never felt better. The memories made me smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Anything But This

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 3: Anything but This

Lionpaw was sleeping soundly when heard the sound of pounding paws as a patrol re-entered the camp. He twitched his ears, hearing their rapid footing and slipped out of the apprentice den, worried something was wrong.

Sandstorm leaped up to Firestar's den urgently, her green eyes darting around with anger. The rest of her patrol waited at the foot of Highrock for their leader. Firestar came out in his masculine fiery glory and leaped down to join the rest of the patrol.

Lionpaw inched forward to hear the news.

"We spotted a WindClan patrol on our side of the border carrying our prey," Sandstorm spat. "Disgusting trespassers."

Firestar's fur bristled. "Are you sure? They could have hunted it in the woodland on their own territory," he reasoned.

Thornclaw hissed with annoyance. "The cats had ThunderClan scent all over them. I think that is enough proof to accuse them."

_WindClan? Why would they do that?_ Surely Heatherpaw would have told him if her Clan was having problems feeding themselves.

"This is the second time this moon, not to mention the sneaky tricks they have been pulling off last leaf-bare. Those scoundrels don't respect Clan boundaries, and it is about time they started to," Firestar meowed and Lionpaw leaned in forward.

"But…maybe…" He faltered when the cats were staring at him probingly. "Maybe it isn't their fault. There could be a reason," he suggested.

Sandstorm nodded curtly. "Yes, that makes sense and it is a possibility, but you are just an apprentice and should listen to matters like these instead of disagreeing with them."

"Of course," Lionpaw mewed with embarrassment and backed out of the circle.

By now most of the Clan had heard something was wrong and milled around the clearing, waiting for Firestar to announce the problem which was soon to come. Lionpaw wandered aimlessly around, anxiously thinking about what Firestar planned to do about WindClan's little caper. Would there be a battle? And if there was, how could he stop it? How could he not stop it when his love was over the border, an innocent victim of the attack, and he was the only one who could tell her before it happened?

Hollypaw intercepted him. "Hey, do you know what all this is about. I heard that it involves WindClan."

"You heard correct," he answered, trying to replace the grim anxiety in his voice with false excitement for a battle he hoped wouldn't happen.

Firestar leaped up on the Highrock and yowled his usual summoning for his Clan to gather beneath. Lionpaw stayed with Hollypaw and sat close to the back with the other apprentices. There was a tension in the air, and Firestar did not keep the cats waiting.

"Sandstorm's patrol have reported WindClan cats over our border again carrying our prey back with them," Firestar announced. "They have openly stolen prey from us for once too many times. I am afraid the only way we can teach them not to is if we pay them a visit."

Lionpaw's heart raced. A visit?

"I say we find a patrol and deal with them, and they can spread the word to the rest of their Clan."

His hopes sank. Why did it have to be against WindClan? He would have been eager for a fight if it was against any other Clan, but he just couldn't find the urge to be excited when he figured out it would be against Heatherpaw's own Clanmates, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4: Earth Shatter

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 4: Unexpected News

"That is quite some thorn you have there." Barkface was marveling at the large thorn he had just pulled out of my paw with wonder. "I have never seen one this big."

"Unfortunately it got stuck in my paw," I complained, and licked at it fiercely, trying to soothe the bolts of pain that came after Barkface took it out. "Can I leave now? I promised I would go hunting with Breezepaw."

"Yes, if you feel up to it. If you are limping too badly, Breezepaw will understand if you stay in camp," he advised. "I also noticed something else. Congratulations."

"Noticed what?"

"Like you don't already know," he purred. "So whose kits are they?"

It was like the whole world stopped turning, and I jolted to my senses. Did he just say _kits? _"What?"

Barkface's warmth and pleasure only made me feel worse. "It may not be too obvious yet, but medicine cats can tell these things. You are expecting kits," he meowed. "You didn't know?"

To be honest I had no idea. Kits? It still sounded like some foreign language that I couldn't comprehend. There was just no way. How was it possible? I wanted to say all these things and tell him how wrong he was, but I couldn't deny it. There was someone…

Lionpaw. They were Lionpaw's kits. Now I knew.

Realizing I was staring off into space, I constructed an answer fast. "Yes, of course I know. I would rather not say whose they are."

"I understand. This is terrific. WindClan needs more kits at the moment. Congratulations. This must be a happy day for you," he added.

It was happy until I heard the part about having kits.

"Yes, I need to go now. Thanks." I backed out as fast as I could while still being inconspicuous, and raced across the camp to the apprentice den to think, all the while my mind raw from thinking.

What was I supposed to do now? I never intended for this to happen, and soon my whole Clan would know! One night of pleasure was about to result to a lifetime of mistakes.

**Hey readers. I know this chapter was really short, but I wanted to cram all the action in the next chapter instead. Oh geez, Heatherpaw. What are you going to do now? Only the next chapters reveal the answers to your questions! Also, tell me what you think through reviews if you haven't already!**

**-wandu-**


	5. Chapter 5:Harder to Breathe

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 5: Harder to Breathe

It all happened in a split second. There was no time to think, only act.

One second me and the rest of my patrol were hunting, and the next the yowls of battle split the air and I was thrown to the ground by someone who knocked me over. Alarmed, I instantly used my swift strength to wriggle back to my feet and whirl around to face my attacker.

ThunderClan was attacking!

More cats came streaking across the moor, screeching as they threw themselves in the fray. Harepaw was already cornered by two ThunderClan warriors, and he was too small and inexperienced to handle both of them. All he could do was dodge and weave to stay unscathed. We had a rather large fighting force, but this was more than a skirmish. ThunderClan seemed to be bringing their whole camp over for the jamboree.

I saw that she was facing Honeypaw, an experienced apprentice with superb strength. I had to defend myself, and quickly thought of the moves Crowfeather taught me. I had no idea it would be so hard remembering all this when the moment came I would actually have to use them.

I lashed out with my forepaw and caught her on the side of the head, but Honeypaw twisted around with a pounce, prepared to lad on my shoulders.

I have seen this move before from ThunderClan warriors, and knew exactly how to evade the attack. I leaped back, and she landed practically in my paws. I then pounced and scored my claws down her back successfully.

I could have finished her, but something happened. A paw cuffed me hard in the side of the head, and I stumbled back, momentarily dizzy. I bared my fangs with fury and prepared to retaliate when I realized it was Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw!"

His expression was enough of an apology. But then he grabbed my scruff and dragged me in the bushes, me trying to claw him the whole way. When he let go of me, I was like a whirlwind of anger.

"Who do you think you are messing with? You didn't have to do that. I thought you were trying to hurt me," I spat.

"I'm sorry. Honeypaw was watching. I had to do something," he replied apologetically.

I twisted my face in a contortion of aggression, but really I couldn't stay mad at him. I was just glad to see him. Why did it have to be here right now with the sounds of battle going on behind us?

"Why are you attacking WindClan?" I demanded.

"Me? I don't have anything to do with this!" he protested. "I tried to stop them, I really did. They insist your Clan has been stealing prey without permission. They are angry, and this battle is to teach WindClan a lesson."

"What lies!" I sputtered. "WindClan is innocent!" _Stupid ThunderClan thinks they are better than everyone else…And yet you are in love with a ThunderClan apprentice._

"Lionpaw, I have something to tell you." _How could I forget?_

"You can tell me anything." Lionpaw rested his head on my back, and I pressed my nose in his warm, golden fur.

"I can't tell you this."

"But you will."

I sighed. I didn't know how to say this. I shuddered and took a deep breath. "I…am pregnant."

"What? You…" His eyes went down to my stomach.

"Not now, mouse-brain," I hissed. "Soon. Barkface told me I was expecting them. Oh Lionpaw, what are we going to do? I had to tell you this."

"Everything will be all right. I promise you that," he meowed. "We will figure things out. We must defend our Clanmates now." He bounded away back into the battle, leaving me breathless.


	6. Chapter 6: Sol

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 6: Sol

I loved to stretch my paws especially recently since I was carted off to the nursery to wait out my kits. I had gotten my warrior name since then and was now Heathertail, and I found myself drifting to the ThunderClan border, wondering if Lionpaw had his warrior name too.

It is amazing what a queen has to do to get out of camp these days. When I insisted on going for a walk, I had to drill through Ashfoot and Gorsetail just to set a paw outside camp. I couldn't be long though. They would be expecting me back soon, and I didn't want to have a search party.

I haven't seen Lionpaw in what feels like moons, and I really wanted to. It sure feels hollow having him so far away, living each day without seeing how the kits were progressing. They were getting big, and I was starting to look like a kittypet. There was no one around camp who hasn't noticed by now.

Check this. They are hinting to me that my mate is Breezepelt since I won't say. I have never taken a fancy to him, but I decided to let them think that so they would stop nailing me with questions.

But none of that mattered now. What mattered was the fact that I was out of the smelly nursery and here on the moor where I loved to be, with nothing but the windblown grasses.

I bounded to the ThunderClan border to see if Lionpaw was there. I hoped he was because I wasn't sure when the next time would be when I could get out of camp.

I sniffed along, and neared the trees that were at the edge of WindClan territory. I could smell fresh ThunderClan scent. So where was the patrol?

Mouse dung. I just missed them! That was probably my last chance of finding Lionpaw. Might as well turn back and head back now.

Then I did see a cat. I froze, alarmed because it was not Lionpaw. It was too large, and the fur was slightly longer. The sun went away behind the cloud and I was no longer looking at the outline of the cat, but the cat himself. The unusual tortoiseshell tabby mix was unmistakable, and the wide-set ears only confirmed that it was Sol, the loner who had been spotted on Clan territory recently.

Finally. Something to do. My fur bushed out and I made a threatening hiss. "What are you doing in WindClan territory?" I demanded.

Sol did look magnificent for a law-breaker. He cocked his head and his eyes were like limpid pools of honey. "Greetings. But may I ask you the same question? You look pretty close to ThunderClan territory to me."

"How would you know anything?" I growled. "You are not even a Clan cat, so stick to your own business."

"Everything is my business," Sol objected.

"Are you suggesting I claw you to shreds, loner?"

He was still calm. My insults weren't working on him. "I prefer the term traveler."

"I don't care. Get off my territory," I ordered. "Go on."

He kept standing there. "Is that really necessary? Violence doesn't solve all our problems," Sol meowed calmly. "Do you have a problem?" He glanced back to the ThunderClan border, and my fear deepened. Did he know about me and Lionpaw? How could he?

I waited for Sol to reveal my secret, but luckily he said no more on the subject. "Good day then. I must get going."

"Good. I am not the only cat who can discover you here, you know," I added.

"Just remember I will be around here awhile. " Then Sol streaked off in the direction of ShadowClan territory in a blur of multi-color.

How odd. Sol was a very suspicious cat. Hesitantly, I went back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7: Jayfeather's Thoughts

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 7: Jayfeather's Thoughts

Lionblaze didn't share much of an interest in kits, but he found himself in the nursery that day anyway. He felt like he had a responsibility in there considering his own kits would be born soon.

Jayfeather was already in there, and the den smelled of herbs.

"Hey, Jayfeather. What are you doing here?" he called out.

His sensitive ears twitched. "Briarkit had a cough. I was just giving her a dose of tansy for it. I don't suppose you are here to play with kits, are you?"

"I thought maybe I would bring them some fresh-kill," Lionblaze improvised quickly.

"You are going to have to wait for that. They are sleeping right now," he meowed in that grumpy Jayfeather way that could dampen anyone's mood.

From inside the nursery, Millie hissed, "And they won't be if you two do not keep down. Do carry your conversation somewhere else."

Lionblaze slithered away from there guiltily when he noticed his brother was following him. "What?"

"You know better than to hide things from me. I can figure them out myself, you know."

"Hiding?" He pretended to have no idea what Jayfeather was talking about, and kept Heathertail as far from his mind as possible so he wouldn't detect anything. If there was one thing Jayfeather was good at, it was probing minds.

"Yes, you are confused, and quite frankly I might not be the only one noticing you have been a little awkward lately. Does this have to do with love?" he ventured.

Lionblaze's heart thudded nervously. It was impossible to lie to Jayfeather, and he would know if he did. The truth was no answer either though, right? "Might be," he answered. "I was just thinking something."

No one was around to overhear them so Lionblaze continued. "What if things would have gone differently with Heathertail and I?"

"You are asking _me_ this? Why do you care? It is all over now," Jayfeather insisted. "She can rot in a hole for all I care."

_Thanks. That really helps._

"But I understand you thinking. After all, some things are worth thinking about. At least you are actually thinking of something unlike me who daydreams about a wooden stick."

"Well, you are just weird in that way," Lionblaze meowed.

"Whatever. I have to get back to Leafpool."

He wanted Jayfeather to leave that whole time he was standing there, but he couldn't let his brother leave yet. "Wait. Don't you have anything to say to my thoughts? Aren't you going to say something abusive like I am a mouse-brain?"

He shrugged, and his blind blue eyes looked thoughtful. "I say that if things would have turned the other way, you would have made the biggest mistake in your life. Outer-Clan relationships don't work, and they only end badly. Anyway, later."

He had hoped for an answer that better suited what he wanted to hear. Maybe supportive words instead of that. But then again, he had to consider who he was talking to.

_Outer-Clan relationships don't work._

What did he know anyway? Jayfeather was wrong. He had never even felt love, so how would he know what was right? Lionblaze loved Heathertail. That was more important than the warrior code, right?


	8. Chapter 8: The Kits

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 8: The Kits

I had no idea having kits would be such a nerve-racking process. I started having pains, and I already knew my kits were coming soon. I flinched, and wondered what in the name of StarClan were my kits doing inside of me.

"Heathertail, are you all right?" Breezepelt asked me.

"What does it look like? I'm not fine!" I snapped at him. I just wanted him gone. I wanted everyone gone except Lionblaze. Especially since the cat checking up on me was the very cat I was trying to avoid since he took so much pride in taking the credit for these kits. When would he realize they weren't his? I couldn't tell him this in case he spilled the news out to the whole Clan.

"Should I go get Barkface?" he offered. "He'll know what to do."

I didn't want to have my kits in the smelly nursery, crowded with a medicine cat to tell me I was doing fine when StarClan knows I wasn't.

Breezepelt didn't even wait for my answer. He bounded out of the nursery to fetch the medicine cat.

I was scared. I didn't want to go through this alone. The only cat who could comfort me was Lionblaze, and he could be anywhere in ThunderClan territory right now. I was going to get to him.

I crawled out of the nursery, me cramping all the while. No one noticed me because I kept the yowls swirling in my head, and went out the back entrance, snagging my tabby brown fur on the briars as I went.

_Why do these kits hate me so much?_ I grumbled silently. _I thought kit-birth was supposed to be a good thing!_

I wasn't going to make it. What was I thinking, thinking I could make it all the way to ThunderClan territory like this? I had to stop, heaving. I should have never left the nursery, and now I was out here all alone without anyone to help if things went wrong. Great StarClan!

I don't know if it was my clouded thoughts, or my pain-glazed eyes, but for a moment I thought I saw a cat. I held my breath and looked around, but it was gone. I focused back to my kits. I wondered how many I would have. Some litters were as big as five or six kits. Would I have that many?

Then I saw the cat again. It was Lionblaze, and I was about to cry out with delight, but the cat was more of an apparition than a cat; just a clouded image. Still, he was there. I was going crazy. I was sure of it.

"Heathertail, focus on the kits. That is what is important right now," the Lionblaze meowed. "Don't worry, I'm here."

That was all the reassurance I needed. I fought through the contractions that came before the kits, all the while looking at Lionblaze for encouragement. And then the kits were born.

"Look, my love. It's our kits."

I hardly even noticed. I just wanted to snuggle close to him if he weren't just a few tail-lengths out of reach. Then I noticed three small wet things that had to be kits.

I never knew I had it in me, but maternal instinct took over, and I licked the precious kits. They were beautiful, and I could hardly believe they were mine. One was like a miniature Lionblaze, the second was a little black she-kit, and the third one was a small tabby she-kit. They were all small, but she was the tiniest.

"Lionblaze, look at them," I purred, but he was gone. I had pictured him the whole time, and I felt a little disappointed that he wasn't here to see them. I would find him as soon as possible to spread the news.

"Heathertail! Heathertail!" Barkface, Ashfoot, and Crowfeather rushed toward me and looked like they were about to fall over from shock when they saw my kits.

"They are born! What are you doing out here though?" Crowfeather demanded. "You should be in the nursery."

"We have searched the whole camp for you," Ashfoot added.

"I just wanted to have my kits out on the open prairie," I answered innocently. "Aren't they precious?"

The three cats stared at them with adoration, and purrs came from all of their throats. No one could resist the newborn kits.

We carried them back to camp, me holding two of them and Crowfeather held the last one. "What are going to call them?"

"I will decide that later." I wanted Lionblaze to name them. It was only fair. I couldn't wait to show him how our relationship paid off.


	9. Chapter 9: Names

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 9: Springkit, Swiftkit, and Silverkit

It seemed that my whole life revolved around searching for Lionblaze. I was either awaiting our next meeting, or impatiently scouring ThunderClan territory in search of him. At the next Gathering, I saw his unmistakable golden fur.

I was entranced, and the bustles of cats flooded around me as members of my Clan moved around to see other Clan cats. I couldn't wait to find Lionblaze and tell him the excellent news.

Blackstar began the Gathering, telling us all things I couldn't care less about. His words passed right over my head. I was staring at Lionblaze the whole time, looking at him through throngs of moving heads and tails, just waiting for the Gathering to end so I could tell him about the kits he didn't know about.

Obviously Onestar wasn't keen on letting me come so soon after my kits were born. He insisted I stay in the nursery, but he knew how much I wanted to go to my first Gathering as a warrior and let me come with Gorsetail in watch of my newborns. I was not even sure if Lionblaze was going to be here, but I got lucky, thank StarClan.

Then Onestar stepped forward to speak. Like I did to Blackstar, I didn't really listen to what he had to say until I heard my name mentioned. My head jerked toward the Great Oak with alarm.

"We have a new warrior and we are proud to welcome Heathertail as a full warrior of WindClan. Besides that, there is a more important matter that I am sure you all noticed," Onestar meowed warmly. "She has had her kits."

Who could down on a matter like this? When I thought of whose kits they were, I wanted to shrink in the ground. I heard the usual clamor of congratulations as well as a few murmurs of uncertainty. I hoped no one would figure out the big secret behind these kits. Just knowing this wasn't a normal everyday queenhood made the whole matter of having it introduced in front of all four Clans made it horrifying.

"Three healthy kits. WindClan has a thriving future, I can see."

I would never forget the look on Lionblaze's face. There was pure astonishment and joy on his face that I would always remember. I returned the same face of pride and happiness.

Blah blah blah. Firestar and Leopardstar spoke briefly and then I was home free. The Clan leaders began to disperse and I expertly weaved my way over to Lionblaze.

"Heathertail, you didn't. How-?"

I pulled him out of earshot with my tail. "Hurry. We don't have much time," I purred.

He was quivering with excitement. "Where do I begin?"

"There are three of them," I told him helpfully.

"What do they look like?" Lionblaze asked impatiently.

I pictured my precious balls of fuzz in my mind and described them to him the best I can, giving every last detail like the white tip on the silver she-kit's tail. "Now what should we name them?"

Lionblaze smiled. "Have any suggestions for the kit like me?" he wondered.

Over my days in the nursery with the crowded company of Gorsetail and her kits, it was hard to hear my own thoughts. Those kits are so noisy! Thank StarClan they are going to be apprentices soon. But in that time I did manage to think of some good names that made my chest tingle with pleasure when I said them aloud to my kits.

"Let's name him Springkit," I suggested. "And I thought we could name the black one Swiftkit."

"I love it. Am I going to get to name the last one?"

I nodded.

For a moment he thought about it. Then he answered, "Her name can be Silverkit."

"That is a great name," I meowed.

Only for a moment did I get to enjoy his sweet, warm touch before he stepped back and looked back toward the ravine. "My Clan is leaving." Then his ears pricked toward the brush near us, twitching irritably.

I looked and thought I saw the glimmer of eyes before it disappeared. It could have been anything. A small nocturnal animal, the glimmer of starlight on raindrops…

We departed to our Clans, and I eagerly wanted to go back to the nursery and look at my kits: Springkit, Swiftkit, and Silverkit. They couldn't be more perfect.


	10. Chapter 10: Breezepelt confronts me

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 10: Breezepelt and I Go for a Walk

Whitetail purred when she caught sight of the kits. She came by often to see them, and I loved her company.

"They are sleeping right now," I said quietly, licking each of their heads so they wouldn't wake up.

"How about you go out and stretch. You haven't been out of the nursery since the Gathering four nights ago," she insisted.

"I can't do that," I answered. "They are too young to leave right now. What is they need something_?" You left them four nights ago_, I reminded myself_. But that was for Lionblaze. That's different!_

"I can watch them," Whitetail persisted. "Actually, Breezepelt was looking for you. I think you should talk to him."

I stiffened but tried my best not to show it. "Why does he want to see me?" I kept the uncertainty out of my voice and tried to put on a semblance of mild curiosity.

"Just go." Whitetail stroked Swiftkit's head with her tail-tip. She gave me a wink, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. How many more cats in camp thought Breezepelt was my mate? I guess it was best for them to think something to cover up my secret love with Lionblaze, but it still bothered me. What did he want anyway? We didn't talk much since my kits were born. I suppose he felt betrayed that these kits were not his. I secretly knew how much he wanted me, but wasn't how things turned out.

_I can't avoid this. Breezepelt needs to talk to me eventually_. "Okay. I will go for a few minutes." I slipped out from under my kits. They didn't seem to mind now that Whitetail was here to take care of them. I nodded to my friend and slipped out of the nursery.

The camp was busy that morning. Ashfoot just returned from a patrol with Tornear, Nightcloud, and Harepaw. Each of them were carrying prey, and Harepaw proudly deposited his catch on the fresh-kill pile. It was good to see so much prey.

I didn't allow my gaze to linger to the rest of the clearing. I looked for Breezepelt. I caught sight of a black pelt sitting on the other side of the clearing, and when the cat looked up, I saw Breezepelt's amber eyes watching me, waiting.

I went over to him, and we met eye contact. "Good morning, Breezepelt. Did you want to talk to me about something? I hope it won't be long because my kits are very needy."

He nodded curtly, and to my surprise, he made no move to return my friendly greeting. "How about a short walk? You have not been outside camp in awhile. At least when you haven't been busy."

"Sure." I followed him through the camp barrier out to the open moorland beyond. I felt a crackling tension in the air, and for a moment I felt like returning back to camp. What happened to my old friend? What was wrong?

Breezepelt kept leading me farther and farther away from the camp. On the way, we almost met up with Weaselfur's patrol, but he skirted it, leading us to a silent place on the moor. All was quiet except for the slight rustle of the wind blowing through the grass.

"You have taken me this far. Can you tell me yet?" I asked.

His tail-tip twitched and he turned around. "I don't want to hear it," he snarled. "We both know why I brought you out here, and do not try to deny it. I saw you at the Gathering. Those are Lionblaze's kits!"

**She couldn't keep it secret forever! Breezepelt knows now, and the action just keeps heating up.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hurt Feelings

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 11: Hurt Feelings

The glimmer of his eyes, the flicker of movement I thought I saw at the Gathering… "It was you. You were spying on me!"

Breezepelt's face scrunched with anger. "I had to, didn't I? It was for good reason. What I don't understand though is why. Why did you betray WindClan?"

His antagonizing words made me breathless. "I…I had no choice. You would not understand," I said.

His claws dug into the earth. "Try me."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident; the kits."

"You were with Lionblaze, something you never should've done. Lionblaze is just so perfect that he was worth breaking the warrior code for. You disgust me. Once, I thought we could have something. I had feelings for you, but now after all this, I am truly dishonored."

"You have no right to judge me," I spluttered. "I love him. That is how it was always meant to be."

"Things could have turned out differently. We would have been happy together, you know. Nothing I did ever seemed to impress you. No one does." Breezepelt barely finished his sentence and looked off past me like I wasn't worth looking at. Through his anger, I saw hurt in his amber eyes, a shattering that reminded me of lightning splitting the sky. "My own father doesn't even like me, and now you betrayed me as well for that ThunderClan mangepelt."

I wanted badly to defend Lionblaze, but there was nothing I could say. "Breezepelt, you are my friend. You do not need to act like this."

"Don't I? You don't care about me at all. Ever since you met Lionblaze, he is all you care about. I mean no more to you than a dead snake," he shot back.

"We can still make this work. I never meant to hurt you. It was just never meant to be," I said gently. "Please try to understand."

"I understand, all right. We can never be friends, and I never want to see you again. As far as you are concerned, I am dead. You did this to me, and I will make sure Onestar knows."

I gasped. "You can't do that. Don't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

"Should I listen to you?" Breezepelt sliced a blade of grass in his claws. "Why would I do that after all you've done?"

"No one can know. I will do anything!" What would Onestar do when he found out? He would banish me for sure, leaving me to take care of my three kits off Clan territory, away from the moorland. I couldn't let that happen. I pictured my three kits in my head and imagined what would happen to them in the harsh world of a loner.

"Yes, you will or I will tell. You are going to tell Lionblaze it is over, and that you can't see him anymore. I will tend to that personally," he said.

My breathing stopped altogether. "No, you can't do that!" I begged.

"It is that or I am telling the whole Clan of your treachery. We will find Lionblaze and tell him. I will come to make sure you tell him everything," Breezepelt demanded. "Your choice."

I shuddered, feeling like I was trapped by a fox. What could I do? I had no choice but to give in to his demands for the sake of my kits but for the expense of my only true love. My heart was breaking. With a defeated sigh, I said, "I will do what you want. I hope you know you are breaking my heart."

He brushed past me on his way back to camp. "I know."


	12. Chapter 12: Lies

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 12: Lies

The wind chilled me that night as we waited out in the night under open sky. I shivered and looked around warily. Why did I have to be here?

Breezepelt kept his eyes on the ThunderClan border for any cats, sitting upright against the wind, unbothered. I tried searching for reason in his desolate eyes, but it was like I didn't even know him anymore. They were full of nothing.

What would I say? I knew Lionblaze would be here. This was the night I arranged to meet with him, but what would he think when I had to reveal all the lies Breezepelt was forcing me to tell him? I didn't want this, but I had to for the safety of my kits and myself. I felt like I wanted to die, anything but go through this.

"I scent someone approaching," Breezepelt said, tasting the wind. "Call him."

"Lionblaze, I'm here," I called out, seeing the golden warrior bounding toward me, etched in starlight.

Breezepelt vanished farther down the hill, leaving me to greet him alone. He came up to me and rubbed his head against my shoulder, purring gladly.

"My sweet Heathertail," he meowed. "I missed you. I want to see our kits so badly. I bet they are growing huge." He drew back, nostrils quivering. "I scent another cat. You aren't alone." He tensed to flee back across the border.

"No, wait," I called. "You don't understand. I didn't want-"

Breezepelt cut me off and stood beside me, casting me a warning glance. He didn't want me to give any clues to Lionblaze about anything. I looked into his eyes, trying to send him a telepathic message, but he wasn't looking at me now. His eyes were all for Breezepelt.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze demanded.

"The same reason you are, I guess. I am not slow. I already know why you are here. Heathertail already told me," he replied smoothly.

I felt sick when Breezepelt stepped closer to me.

Lionblaze stared at me questionably. "You told him about us? Why?"

Couldn't it be any easier? "I…I brought him here to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Breezepelt was enjoying this, I could tell. "You haven't figured it out by now. Heathertail doesn't want you anymore. She is with me now, and she brought me here to tell you so. You aren't good enough anymore."

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and prepared to spring at Breezepelt, his glowing eyes furious.

_I'm sorry, my love. _"Wait, he is telling the truth," I choked out.

"Make it convincing," Breezepelt's voice whispered.

"I never should've met up with you. Out-of-Clan relationships are against the warrior code, and I can't be a part of it anymore. You will never satisfy all my needs. I know Breezepelt will always be there for me whenever I need him. It's over." The words stung, and I lowered my head as the words I just said rang through my mind.

Lionblaze just stared, and hurt reflected in his eyes. "Tell me this isn't true. What about everything we had? Our kits!"

"They will be fine with me to raise them," I told him. "Things just didn't work out is all."

"Things can't work out like this," Lionblaze pleaded. He was too pained to say another word and streaked back off to ThunderClan territory, leaving me standing there, my heart breaking. I quivered and watched my only love, the only cat that I ever cared about vanish over the hillside. He was gone, and it was all my fault.

"That is best," Breezepelt meowed. "I did it for you, you know." He tried to touch me, but I flinched away.

"Are you happy? There goes my one chance of happiness, and you crushed it. If you really cared anything about me, you never would have broken my heart. I hate you!" Then I, too, ran away.


	13. Chapter 13:Desirable Revenge

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 13: Desirable Revenge

Lionblaze did not return to camp that night. He couldn't go back there to where the Clan milled around or slept, blissfully unaware of the heartbreak he just faced. He felt like he couldn't walk another step or take one more breath. He wandered aimlessly through the forest, hardly caring about anything.

It's over.

Those two words were enough to crush Lionblaze's thoughts. He didn't know why the love of his life did this. She betrayed him left him feeling like this after all they had. She said so herself it was over, and Breezepelt was with her! Why?

"She betrayed me, the kits, everyone." Lionblaze stopped and hung his head with sorry and felt the stinging feeling of betrayal weigh down on his heart. Her words still echoed in his mind and how she looked, so convincing, when she broke his heart.

Then there was Breezepelt. He looked so smug about the whole thing. Heathertail dumped him for that mangepelt. What about him made her end their relationship?

Lionblaze kept reliving the moment over and over again in his mind. He didn't move for some time, and somehow the view of silverpelt over his head wasn't comforting. Maybe StarClan destined it to be like this from the beginning. They probably forecasted this entire thing, twisting the events to go out of favor with him and Heathertail. If his ancestors were looking down on him right now, what were they thinking? Were they sorry that he faced such tragedy, or were they satisfied that their precious warrior code was safe.

"I defy you, StarClan," he whispered, his voice trembling. "And Heathertail. Why did you do this to me?"

What about the kits? He had three beautiful kits, one that even looked like him, and now they were swept away. Powerless to tell them anything about him and his life, the kits would grow up thinking Breezepelt as their father. They would never think they had a paw in two Clans.

Lionblaze's ears were hot with anger. Breezepelt took everything away from him, even his kits. He did this. Heathertail was gone, and he couldn't return back to ThunderClan. How could he? He was trembling with the urge to attack something. He turned around and raked his claws on the bark of a tree, slicing off shards of bark. He wanted it to mean something.

Breezepelt.

That sorry fox-hearted warrior would pay for what he did. Lionblaze felt he had no loyalty to anything but revenge right now. He would get it.

He began running back in the direction of the WindClan border, his claws itching to rip Breezepelt apart. He covered ground quickly, uncaring that what he was about to do would violate the warrior code. He crossed the WindClan scent markers into the territory. The open moorland stretched on ahead of him, and on the other slope he caught sight of the late night patrol moving its way around the border. Keeping his body low to the ground, he used the grass for cover.

Lionblaze had been to the camp before. There was a dog attack near the camp when he and the other ThunderClan warriors had to help. It was moons ago, but he still remembered vaguely where the camp was. It would be out in the open surrounded by gorse and heather. It would be hard to find in the dark, but the scent of WindClan would lead him there.

_Heathertail doesn't want you anymore. She will be sorry when I have Breezepelt dying under my paws._

Such bloodthirsty thoughts. Still, it should be over quickly. With his outstanding fighting ability, he would have Breezepelt down in seconds and it would all be over. In only a few seconds hidden by the night, Breezepelt would be dead.


	14. Chapter 14: Slowly Crumbling

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 14: Revenge

It was official that my happiness was crushed. It was stomped in the dust, left to be forgotten so that I couldn't feel anything more.

I couldn't stop reliving what happened yesterday. It was early the next morning. I had returned to camp late that night and I hadn't got a wink of sleep since. How could I when I destroyed my relationship. No, it was Breezepelt's fault. He is the one who forced me to do it. He was standing there the whole time as I tore Lionblaze to pieces, savoring every moment of it.

The thought made me dizzy. I was numb to the other queens in the nursery, to my kits crawling around in my nest, and to my own senses. Gorsetail seemed to notice that something bad happened although she didn't ask me what. She seemed to realize that whatever it may be, it was none of her business. She abruptly left the nursery, giving me alone time with my kits. The silence was welcoming.

Lionblaze believed me. He took in every word of what I said. I saw the hurt and fury in his golden eyes, and it cut me to the core. The whole time I lied to him, I tried to meet his eyes to give him some signal that this wasn't actually real, but it went undetected. How could he not notice when I was so desperate?

The rest of the day went slowly. I wanted to rest but couldn't. Ashfoot brought me some fresh-kill but I ignored it. I felt like I was slowly dying from the guilt that steadily consumed me. I was afraid something would happen. There was no way this situation would get any better now that I had hurt Lionblaze's feelings.

I eventually stepped out of the nursery to peek outside when I heard Onestar call a meeting. He gave the traditional summons and all of WindClan gathered around him. He stood tall with Ashfoot by his side.

Silverkit, Swiftkit, and Springkit were fast asleep in their nest. It would be okay to venture into the circle and hear what Onestar wanted. I began to wonder. He wasn't the type of leader to call meetings on a whim. My gut twisted as I feared something was dreadfully wrong.

I stepped to the outer ring of the circle, feeling less self-conscious since no one seemed to pay any attention to me. I felt like prey as I scoured the group for Breezepelt, hoping he wasn't here. I never ever wanted to see him again. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of a black pelt until I realized it was only Nightcloud. I went through the same miniature heart failure when I saw Crowfeather on the other side of Onestar.

I sighed.

"Hey, honey," a voice purred behind me.

I whirled around, spitting hatred into Breezepelt's face. He was the last cat I wanted to see, and it took all my restraint not to spring and claw out his cold amber eyes out right now. "What do you want?"

"I was just checking to see how my mate is doing."

"Don't you ever call me that!" I shouted, my voice rising. "I will never be your mate. I already said I never want to see you again." Then I stormed off to the nursery.

I tried to ignore the silence that filled the clearing as my Clanmates stopped to observe the scene. I didn't care. I quickly hid behind the walls of the nursery and retreated my nest, feeling like I was going to die inside.

What was worse: I heard Breezepelt consoling the concerned cats outside.

"It's all right. Heathertail is just a little stressed from taking care of the kits. She didn't get much sleep last night."

Sure, that is exactly what happened! Didn't anyone in the Clan see Breezepelt was a blackmailing liar like I did? I couldn't believe he was trying to make excuses for me to make our imaginary relationship seem more real to the Clan.

_Lionblaze, where are you?_ I thought despairingly. _I need you now more than ever. If only you understood…_


	15. Chapter 15: War Between the Clans

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 15: War Between the Clans

Lionblaze had his chance for revenge at last. It came crashing through the gorse tunnel as if StarClan was approving of his devious plan. It came in the form of the dusk patrol, returning earlier than expected. Brambleclaw came thundering through the entance, followed by Cloudtail and Whitewing. Lionblaze knew there was something wrong and joined the circle of cats that were already milling around them.

"You won't believe this!" Cloudtail sputtered. "It's WindClan! They are at the border, standing and ready to fight!"

Murmurs of alarm swept through the ThunderClan cats. Lionblaze stumbled on the word WindClan. His thoughts quickly flashbacked to Heathertail, the cat who betrayed him after all they went through and Breezepelt, the mangy snake who stole her away from him. There were no positive memories left to associate with WindClan.

"Are they attacking?" Honeyfern asked in alarm, casting a worried glance at the leader's den. "We must tell Firestar right away."

"That's the thing," Brambleclaw corrected. "They aren't attacking."

Before he could further explain, Firestar emerged from his den, followed closely by Sandstorm. Realizing there was tension in the Clan, Firestar intercepted the patrol and let them explain to him what happened. Lionblaze listened intently, determined not to miss a single word of it.

"Onestar has an army of cats waiting at the ThunderClan border. Their claws are unsheathed. They are clearly looking for a battle, but they haven't crossed into our territory. I don't understand it," Brambleclaw meowed.

"What do they want?" Lionblaze added, joining in the debate.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. I need all the cats around me right now to come with me to confront Onestar at the border. If he has an army of warriors with him, I will match them in numbers," Firestar declared bravely. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Lionblaze bunched his muscles, more than ready to go confront WindClan. He could imagine battle in his mind, finding Breezepelt in the throng of cats, attacking him, and watching the light die from his cold, merciless eyes in the short few second it would take for him to die. During the battle would be perfect, and he would have his revenge. His thoughts were turning to such darkness, but he couldn't control the rage that fueled him.

Firestar led the way, running briskly through the forest to the WindClan border. Lionblaze ran right behind him, his claws tearing up the earth as he ran. He felt like he would never run out of energy, and soon the moorland stretched out in the distance. And across the little stream was the border. There was Onestar.

The dusk patrol wasn't lying. Onestar had a slew of cats with him, probably over half of WindClan. They are in an offensive row a whisker from the borderline, although no one strayed across. They stood rigid and watched ThunderClan arrive. It was clear their wait was over.

Firestar stood tall and met Onestar face-to-face. "Onestar, I hope you have an explanation for this."

"I do. I think it is time for WindClan to have what is rightfully ours. We are moving the border across the stream to the trees on the other side," Onestar meowed, his voice thick with hostility.

"Not those trees again. We agreed when we got to the lake that this is the border. You can't go about trying to change it now," Firestar growled.

"I thought you might say that. I am prepared to fight for it right here right now. We will settle it to see who is more suited to this land. You can back down now or fight. I know how much you like to scamper back to camp and hide behind words, but that isn't the case this time." Onestar's eyes glowed as if he already won the battle that hadn't even started.

"I am not afraid," Firestar answered. "ThunderClan, attack!"

The cue made both Clans clash in teeth in claws. As for Lionblaze, his course was directed toward his prime target. Near the back of the cloud of fighting cats was Breezepelt.


	16. Chapter 16: Rivals Clash

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 16: Rivals Clash

"Watch me!" Silverkit squeaked and tumbled from the nest. Her attempt at a summersault landed her on her nose.

Her littermates watched her with wide eyes, peering over the side of the nest.

"Don't try that," I scolded them. "Do you want to have to go to Barkface because you tumbled on your faces?" Ordinarily I would be more supportive of my kits finally getting adventurous enough to venture from their nest, but I was too sick with worry for my Clanmates.

After I stormed out of the clearing, Gorsetail came to inform me on what happened. She said that Onestar declared it was time to move the border and he was leading a battle patrol to fight ThunderClan for it. To me, it was a huge surprise. I had heard rumors around camp that Onestar was meeting with his deputy Ashfoot a lot lately and was making plans, but I thought there would be more of a warning ahead of time. Maybe I was so caught up in staying in the nursery lately that I hadn't had the chance to keep up with Clan gossip.

_WindClan and ThunderClan!_ I thought with dismay. _Why did this battle have to be between both of my Clans? _I felt worried for Lionblaze's Clanmates. The thought of them getting hurt made me feel a tinge of guilt before I fiercely shoved them away.

The camp had been almost completely empty for over an hour now. Only a few cats stayed behind like Gorsetail, Barkface, his apprentice, and the elders. The silence in the clearing felt wrong, knowing that my Clanmates could be in battle right now. I wasn't used to staying in the nursery while everyone else fought the battle for me.

Suddenly I got a terrible feeling that hit my gut like I swallowed a rock. Something was wrong! I didn't know what, but it made my fur stand on end and my breath come in a gasp. I just knew at that moment I had to get to the battle.

"Springkit and Swiftkit won't play with me!" Silverkit complained, mewling for my attention.

I scooped her up and tucked them all neatly in my nest, trying not to look too frantic as I did so. I licked each of their heads soothingly. "Stay and sleep. I will be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Swiftkit asked.

I wasn't supposed to have a favorite among my kits, but I just had a soft spot for Swiftkit. "I am going to defend my Clan. You will get your chance someday." Then I bounded out of the nursery. There was no one in camp who could stop me as I pelted full-speed toward the battle where the battle would be taking place.

I already heard the sounds of screeching cats long before I got there. The battle had already started! I opened my ears to the sound and followed it. The negative feeling I got strengthened the closer I got to the battlefield. What if I didn't want to know what I would find there? Despite that, I had to keep going.

I saw ThunderClan clash with WindClan. The shadows of cats sparring filtered through the copses of heather. I crept up and peered through. The sight was overwhelming. In battle, I was normally only focused on one cat at a time, and I was able to shut out most of what was happening. As a spectator, I saw everything. Ashfoot was grappling with Hazeltail, Tornear lunged and gave Squirrelflight a vicious swipe, Whitetail was facing off against both Graystripe and Sandstorm. The senior warriors were driving her back in the crows out of sight.

There was Lionblaze! I saw his bright gold pelt like a beacon in the darkness. He was darting through the crowd, evading battle completely. What was he _doing_?

I gasped when I saw Breezepelt. He was fighting ferociously and sent a ThunderClan apprentice retreating back to her side of the border. The exhilaration of battle glinted in his eyes, similar to the look he had when he ruined my life. He didn't see Lionblaze approach him until it was too late.

Lionblaze stormed up to him, a brutal force of rage as he struck Breezepelt across the face with a clawed paw. Breezepelt rolled over, dazed, and Lionblaze jerked him roughly by the scruff, dragging him into the bushes.

I knew this was what my fears were telling me. Without hesitation, I leaped after them.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Breezepelt spat, regaining his senses. He struggled in vain, but Lionblaze held him down with the force of, well, a lion.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here. You snake-hearted fox, I will kill you. You think you can steal Heathertail from me?"

"She loves me now. Did you not get the mess-" His words were cut off as Lionblaze shoved his head down and hovered claws over his throat.

"I don't think you got the message."

I couldn't sit around a second longer. I sprang from my hiding place. "Stop!"


	17. Chapter 17: Together Again

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 17: Together Again

I held my ground. Upon seeing me, Lionblaze slackened his grip on Breezepelt. My Clanmate instantly leaped to his feet again, spitting and hissing. Lionblaze's gaze never left mine.

I expected warmth in his eyes, but the emotion of betrayal and anger sucked me in and cut me to the core. I wanted to flinch away from it. Maybe knowing that I caused it was enough for me to hold steady.

"Lionblaze," I said softly. "Don't hurt Breezepelt. That will not solve anything. You can't harm another warrior in vain because of me."

"I think you've done enough. This has nothing to do with you anymore," Lionblaze answered, looking away from me quickly as if it hurt him just to meet my eyes.

"Please, just listen to me. This has gone on far enough. Just let me explain."

Breezepelt's fur prickled and he stepped closer to me. "What do you mean, Heathertail? You should think about what you tell Lionblaze. He might not understand that we are mates now."

I bit back the urge to attack him right there and then. How dare he loom the threat of exposing my secret over my head when I just saved him from being shredded? He should be grateful to me! "You be quiet. We are not mates, and you have no reason to go around pretending like we are. I don't love you," I spat. No words ever felt so good.

Breezepelt blinked helplessly. "Honey-"

"And don't you ever call me that again!" I thundered. "Ever! You can't blackmail me into being your dream mate."

He smirked and glanced at Lionblaze. "Be careful what you wish for, Heathertail. You will regret your actions if you keep talking."

I swiped out with a paw, catching him across the eye with a claw. "Go ahead and tell them! Tell them all. I don't care anymore! I can't take the lies. At this point, I can't possibly think less of you so you might as well go. No matter what happens to me, it is way better than spending one more second pretending to be your mate!"

Breezepelt smiled evilly. "I will. There is no doubt about that." He hissed loudly and then vanished back into the battle.

I gasped from the exhileration of telling him off. I turned to Lionblaze, who stood passively the whole time. "Lionblaze…"

"You meant every word you said," he said slowly.

"Of course I did. Breezepelt blackmailed me. He found out that you and I had kits. He forced me to go to the border that night and lie to you that we were together or he would tell the whole Clan my secret. I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean any of it, and I am so sorry I hurt you. Please believe me. It is what I ahd to do to protect us and the kits," I pleaded. I hung my head. _Why should he forgive me?_ I thought. After all the lies I told that hurt him, he had every right to walk away right now and never see me again. I couldn't bear to think of what I would do if that happened. Fall over and die?

Lionblaze caught me off guard when he shoved his body against mine, tucking my head into his shoulder. Lightning bolts fizzed under my skin, and I reveled in his warm touch that I missed so much. I felt safe like nothing could ever hurt me again. Not Breezepelt, not anyone.

"I forgive you. I would be a mouse-brain not to. You are the love of my life, you know."

It was like the sounds of battle no longer existed in the background.

"What about Breezepelt? He will tell everyone. Lionblaze, I'm scared of what will happen. What about the kits?" My voice was heavy with despair as I thought of our bleak future.

"Everything will be fine," he assured me. I almost believed it. "I know it will."

I sighed. 'I don't see how. I just can't do this anymore."

"I know." Lionblaze moved away from me and met my fears with words of strength. "I know what we're going to do. It won't be easy to do though. I am afraid it is our only option. Do you want to hear it?"

I feared Lionblaze's idea, but I was willing to do anything to protect our relationship and our three precious kits. Without faltering, I answered, "I'll do it."


	18. Chapter 18: Lionblaze Goes Missing

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 18: Lionblaze Goes Missing

Jayfeather yawned, stretched, and emerged from the medicine cat den. It had been a long night. His muscles ached, and his head was still spinning from the night before. Yesterday ThunderClan returned from the battle, victorious but badly battered.

Onestar's challenge for ThunderClan territory surprised everyone, especially Firestar. He knew his old friendship with Onestar was well past over, but he never would've expected such a blatant attack from their recently peaceful neighbors. The battle was long and brutal with WindClan putting up amazing strength, but in the end ThunderClan was able to drive them back over the border. After Firestar defeated Onestar in a one-on-one fight, he fled, taking the rest of WindClan with him, leaving the ThunderClan cats to yowl their victory to the sky.

For Jayfeather, battle always meant treating injuries. There was always something that needed to be treated, and his herb store was going down fast. He was already making a list in his head of the herbs he would need to collect today. He could always send Brightheart to do it. She was always willing to help.

Most of the Clan was already awake. Brambleclaw was organizing patrols, sending the fittest warriors to check the borders. Jayfeather went over to join them, hearing Hollyleaf's voice. He knew she got a nasty scratch in the battle yesterday, and he needed to get some more marigold on that. Also, he wanted to talk to her.

"Jayfeather!" a voice called.

He spun around to where he heard Leafpool's voice. "I need you to help me make some herb wraps. Hazeltail, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail all need marigold right away," she meowed.

"I'll get to it," Jayfeather replied dismissively and stopped in front of Hollyleaf. He smelled the strong scent of herbs on her fur.

"Jayfeather, I was just about to go on patrol," she said.

"Patrol can wait. I need to know if you've seen Lionblaze. I am getting worried. He never returned from the battle yesterday. Have you seen him around camp this morning?"

Hollyleaf fell into a thoughtful silence. "He didn't return? Come to think of it, I didn't see him after the battle at all yesterday. I hope he's okay."

Jayfeather lowered his voice. "We both know he is okay. He can't get hurt in battle. But where is he?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I have been too busy resting to notice he was gone. Maybe he is out hunting?"

"All night?" he countered.

"Hollyleaf, I need you to go on patrol with Berrynose, Birchfall, Sorreltail, and Dustpelt," Brambleclaw ordered.

Jayfeather cut in before his sister could agree. "I would rather she stayed in camp. I want to keep an eye on this scratch." He bore his sightless gaze into Hollyleaf, daring her to say something.

Brambleclaw knew it was best not to argue with a medicine cat. "Very well. You know best. I think the four of them can manage the patrol on their own."

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf waited as all the cats thundered out of camp, some to check the borders and some to stock the fresh-kill pile. Jayfeather became aware that Firestar was emerging from his den and probably wondering why his medicine cat was standing around doing nothing. "How about you come with me and collect some herbs. We can go to the twoleg den and pick some more marigold. We need more cobwebs too. We could get those while we're there."

"What about my scratch? You just lied and told everyone you were keeping me in camp," Hollyleaf argued.

"I lied. Your scratch will be fine as long as we take it slow. I want to find out where Lionblaze is. I have a feeling something isn't right." Even though he was blind, he confidently led the way out of camp. He heard Hollyleaf padding behind him. Luckily no one asked him where they were going as he slipped out the tunnel and headed out into the forest.

"Where should we start looking? The WindClan border?" she suggested, coming up beside him.

"That was my plan. That was the last place we saw them. We will go to where the battle took place and see if we can find his scent or something." Jayfeather lowered his head and determinedly pushed through the undergrowth. His senses were pulling him toward the border. He wanted to know what Lionblaze was up to. He had this feeling quite a few times when he caught Lionblaze going off by himself, but even Jayfeather could not predict what he was doing. That, he would have to find out.


	19. Chapter 19Lionblaze's Secret

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 19: Lionblaze's Secret

Lionblaze led the way through the forest, breaking trail for the kits following him. They moved solely on clumsy paws, their eyes wide with fear and anxiety. The kits kept looking back at the territory they just left behind. After all, it was the only home they ever knew. They didn't know their roots also traced to ThunderClan here in the heart of the forest.

"Where are we going?" Silverkit asked for the hundredth time. She plodded along behind him, hopping in Lionblaze's exact paw prints like it was a game. "Are we going on an adventure?"

"Yes, we are," Lionblaze said and ushered them along with his tail. He stopped by a bramble bush where a small opening gaped in front of them. He made sure each for them got through safely before closing the gap and following after them. "We are going somewhere new."

Swiftkit, who was trailing the pack, whimpered. "But it is so far. Can't you tell us where we're going?" he complained. "Why isn't Mom here?"

"She couldn't come with us." Lionblaze looked away from the kit's powerfully innocent gazr and focused on the path ahead. He wondered if this was a bad idea taking the kits to the ThunderClan camp. They were probably too small to make the journey, and it would take too long to carry them separately.

He remembered that after Heathertail agreed to his plan, very reluctantly, she insisted on coming with him to insure the kits got to the camp safely, but Lionblaze knew it was too dangerous for her. If any of his Clanmates discovered her scent on ThunderClan territory right after the battle with WindClan, it would start an outrage. He knew how important it was to keep their kits safe, and he promised nothing bad would happen to them. He wished she were here now. He wasn't sure what to say to hits kits when they knew so little about this cruel, complicated world they were born in to.

"I don't want to go any farther," Swiftkit mewed. "There are too many trees here."

"Me too," Springkit agreed and sat down next to her brother. Silverkit was the only trooper left.

"Look, I know you want to go back. You will, but not now. We are going to meet some new friends. You will get to see how the cats live in the forest. Doesn't that sound exciting? Think of all the exciting stories you can tell Heathertail when you get back home," Lionblaze soothed them encouragingly.

The kits' eyes brightened and they continued to follow him and his dry promise.

Lionblaze was nearing the most popular trails that led in and out of camp. He could tell they were getting closer when he smelled ThunderClan cats on the breeze. He suddenly stiffened. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather!

"Lionblaze, there you are. What happened to you? We were getting worried!" Hollyleaf exclaimed and rushed over to greet him. "You disappeared…" She trailed off in awe when she saw the three young kits huddled near a grass clump, staring at her fearfully. "Oh my."

Jayfeather couldn't see them, but he was fully aware of their presence. "Kits? Where did they come from?"

"They look scared."

"Anything you want to tell us?" Jayfeather prompted.

Lionblaze was still trying to find words. He knew the second he brought his kits into camp, he would be bombarded by questions from his Clanmates, but he wasn't prepared to face his siblings about it yet. He hadn't even practiced what he would say. He decided to be evasive about it and scooped up Silverkit in his mouth. She meowed in protest and flailed her little paws in the air. "Please help me carry them to camp." And that was all he said. He briskly pushed on ahead so he couldn't see Hollyleaf's astonished face.

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather realized getting the kits to safety took first priority over questioning Lionblaze. They each took a kit: Jayfeather with Springkit and Hollyleaf with Swiftkit. They trotted in single file line behind Lionblaze. The kits, too confused and overwhelmed to say anything, were as silent.

_Was this a good idea after all_? Lionblaze thought with dread. Maybe there is something else we could've done…

He flashed back to his talk with Heathertail. She told him was plan was for the best and that her kits could no longer stay in WindClan-not with Breezepelt on the loose and seeking revenge. Her confidence alone gave him the courage to think that he did the right thing, but how come doing the right thing sometimes felt so wrong?


	20. Chapter 20: Acceptance

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 20: Rejection

Lionblaze braced himself as he pushed through the camp wall. He didn't even try to look up at his Clanmates as he trotted toward the nursery. Obviously hoping he wouldn't be noticed wasn't going to make that a reality. Almost immediately cries of surprise erupted all over the clearing.

"Look! Kits!" Icepaw shrieked. "Dustpelt, come look!"

"Did I hear something about kits?" Squirrelflight meowed.

Soon everyone was murmuring and trailing after Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather, staring at the little bundles of kit they carried with them. Just three more tail-lengths to the nursery…

"Lioblaze. Hollyleaf. Jayfeather!"

He halted in his tracks, Silverkit mewling impatiently and trying to squirm free. He could imagine Firestar's authoritative figure towering majestically on the High Rock behind him. He knew he couldn't hide in the nursery from his leader or his curious Clanmates. Lionblaze turned around, straightened his back, and tried to meet his Clanmates' stares with pride.

"ThunderClan, quiet," Firestar ordered over the mumbling.

"Have him explain why he has those kits," Daisy meowed. She was restraining her maternal instincts and barely stopped herself from going over and tackling the kits in a grooming frenzy.

"I should have known you three were up to something," Firestar said, acknowledging all the mischief the three littermates always got into. Maybe bringing orphaned kits in the Clan wasn't a surprise to him. "Will one of you explain where you got them?"

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather remained silent. They turned to looka t Lionblaze. They didn't know more about the kits than anyone else. They were waiting along with everyone else to hear him explain them.

"I found them." Lionblaze realized how shaky his voice sounded and quickly cleared it to sound more convincing. "They were all alone."

"I smell WindClan," Thornclaw hissed suspiciously. The brown tabby warrior flattened his ears as if the small kits were really a threat.

"I found them along the WindClan border," he lied. "They must have carried some of the WindClan scent from the moorlands."

"So you took them?" Firestar confirmed. "They don't belong to anyone?"

"No," Lionblaze answered. "Hollyleaf and Jayfeather helped me look around. We didn't see anyone. They were just abandoned. I couldn't leave them."

"Lionblaze, tell them what you were doing on the ThunderClan border," Hollyleaf prompted.

Lionblaze gave her a hard stare. Whose side was she on? Did she weasel over to side with her Clanmates because by the warrior code, she had to side with her leader? "I was just out hunting by myself. That is when I stumbled across them."

"Hollyleaf and I were looking for herbs," Jayfeather added. "We found Lionblaze with these kits, so we helped him carry them here. They need someone to care for them."

Daisy was the first to break out of the crowd and smother the kits, stealing them from the three immediately. "Oh, you poor dears. Of course I will look after you. Come on. Let's get you a nice nest."

The kits were still shaken from being taken away from their home and trekked all the way across the forest, but they found comfort in Daisy. They liked her immediately and followed after her. Lionblaze watched them go, glad to see they would be safe. He hoped they didn't say anything about living in WindClan. They were probably to young to blurt out anything like that, he reassured himself.

"Firestar, what do you want to do?" Brambleclaw, the deputy, asked. He had been sitting passively by the whole time.

"This is a lot to take in at once," Firestar admitted. "I guess we have no choice but to keep them. We will send a search patrol to find any cat who might have lost them. It is awfully suspicious that kits were abandoned. There haven't been any signs of rogues or loners for moons, but if someone comes to claim them, we will give them back. Daisy has already agreed to take care of them."

Lionblaze breathed a sigh of relief. "They won't be a trouble, Firestar," he promised. He stood there until his Clanmates broke apart. Brambleclaw ordered a patrol to go back to the WindClan border while others resumed their usual activities. Others mingled in tight groups, muttering and glancing at Lionblaze, undoubtfully talking about his kits. He made a move to go in the nursery to check on them.

Jayfeather stopped him. "Lionblaze?"

"What?" he asked, sensing that Jayfeather knew more than he was letting on.

"I know you were lying about those kits," he whispered.

Lionblaze stared back, astonished. "What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything," his knowledgeable brother replied. "I just want you to be careful. I won't press you for details, but I know there is a bigger story behind those kits. We all know you finding them abandoned in the woods is a pack of lies. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. As far as you're concerned, I believe your story."

"Thanks, Jayfeather. I don't want to be secretive. I just need time to think." Then he vanished in the nursery.


	21. Chapter 21: The Gathering

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 21: The Gathering

My tail dragged in the dust as I trailed after my Clanmates. It was the full moon, time for the Gathering, and most of the Clan had assembled to assist Onestar to meet at the island for the ritual.

It had been three days since I agreed to let Lionblaze take care of my kits, and I was missing them terribly. Were they being looked after? Did they miss me? It felt like there was a hole missing that couldn't be filled. The Clan was taking the loss of my kits terribly. Of course, I had to lie to them. I told them that my kits just disappeared. It was the only thing I could come up with. I knew the warriors would scour the territory looking for them and probably find the trail the kits took out of camp. I went out in the middle of the night and planted evidence, and with a few well-placed clumps of badger fur and scent, I got them all to believe that they wandered out of the nursery and were killed by a malicious badger.

Lies. Just more lies. It was getting to the point that I was able to lie to all my Clanmates and feel nothing at all.

As I walked on through the moor where the island floated into sight, I flashed back to the looks on everyone's faces when I told them what happened. They were distraught and sympathetic that such a horrible, villainous act could happen to me. They were grief-stricken, shaken that a badger would prey on much small kits so new in the world. It brought down the morale of everyone in camp, but life went on. I faked most of my sadness, and my Clanmates did everything to try and make me feel better.

Not all my sadness was forged though. I was still a little nervous that the plan wouldn't work and somehow Onestar would find out that my kits weren't dead after all but right across the border being nurtured by some ThunderClan queen. I prayed to StarClan everyday that they were safe.

Now that it was time for the Geathering, I knew this was my chance to see Lionblaze. I wanted to sneak to the border and catch up to him before now, but with the other queens babying me around every second of the day, I couldn't find the chance to leave camp unnoticed. He just had to be here, I reassured myself. He promised he would be here.

Putting all my thoughts aside, we finally crossed over the island bridge and arrived at The Gathering. We must've been late because all the other Clans were already there. Firestar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar were already watching the activity below from the high branches of the Great Oak, their eyes glimmering in the dark. A flood of warriors swarmed below, intermingling and exchanging words about thwat happened in their lives since the last gathering. Tension was low, and everyone seemed to be getting along tonight.

I skimmed the crowd, looking desperately for Lionblaze. My gaze flicked along, stopping briefly at every golden-pelted warrior, only to move on when I realized it was Rowanclaw or that I was staring at Squirrelflight. Where was he?

"Heathertail," Lionblaze whispered. He weaved through the crowd to reach me.

I quickly looked around and saw that most of WindClan buried themselves in the crowd, leaving us some-what alone. Like a trapped mouse, I also looked around for Breezepelt before remembering he wasn't invited to attend the Gathering tonight. I could not be more relieved. It was like StarClan was on my side.

"The plan is working perfectly," I said to him. "My Clanmates don't suspect a thing. They believe my kits are dead. Please tell me they are okay. I know Silverkit probably misses me."

"They are safe. Don't worry. I talked to Firestar, and I persuaded him not to mention them tonight. That goes for all of ThunderClan. I convinced him that bringing up abandoned 'rogue' kits would only make the other Clans think that ThunderClan has taken in weak strays. ShadowClan would move in on our land for sure."

"Are you sure that's enough to persuade them?" I fretted.

"It will be fine." Lionblaze licked me on the ear quickly before turning away. "I have to go. We will meet later. I don't want anyone thinking something is up."

I nodded and sadly watched him leave, wishing we had more time together. Why did it have to be this way?

I sighed and sat near Whitetail and Gorsetail. They had been so nice and comforting to me since I lost my kits, and I wanted them to know how much I appreciated my friends. Firestar started the meeting, making me hold my breath and root my claws in the ground. I almost couldn't look as I listened to Firestar's report. He mentioned the usual: a few new warriors and how the weather would affect ThunderClan in the upcoming months. In fact, all the leaderly reports were about the same. Neither Onestar nor Firestar mentioned the recent battle. That was between them, and they didn't want to bring their territorial dispute into a night dedicated truce.

The Gathering was about to break up when a strange cat appeared on the highest branch of the Great Oak. I don't even know how he got there, but he was there nonetheless in all his magnificent glory.

"I have an announcement I would like to me," said Sol.


	22. Chapter 22: SOL?

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 22: SOL?

The cats under the Great Oak gasped in amazement and looked up at Sol with disbelief. Not only was he a loner, a trouble-making drifter that had been swelling on each of the Clan territories, but he magically appeared, showed himself at a Gathering, and was now standing proudly above all the other leaders. In the moonlight, his ruffled mane of fur made him look like he was from StarClan himself.

Roars of outrage erupted from below at the sight of him. He just waited calmly, not moving or saying anything.

"Sol, what do you think you're doing here? Gatherings are sacred to the Clans, and you do not belong here!" Blackstar growled. He tried to climb higher to reach Sol, but the branches were too thin and he slid back down.

"I have an announcement I would like to make. It affects you all so I would suggest listening. I have only come here to tell you the truth. Your Clans will be destroyed if you keep living under this elaborate veil of lies that shapes your Clans," Sol shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

What was he talking about? What lies? What did he know? I already felt a knot of distrust worming through my brain. It was the same feeling I got when I randomly met him on WindClan territory that long time ago. I had a feeling he knew something then, too, but I didn't know what.

Firestar, the usual peacemaker at the Gatherings, flicked his tail and declared, "Let Sol speak. The skies are clear, so StarClan must be allowing this."

"Thank you, Firestar." Sol dipped his head below the branch to the other leaders. Leopardstar and Blackstar glared up at him furiously while Onestar sat passively, his madly flicking tail revealing how much he didn't like being undermined by a loner. "Now, I do not live by your warrior code, but I have learned much about it. I know it shapes your foundation and your way of life. Without it, you are nothing more than lost baby birds that have fallen out of their nests. Your dependence on this warrior code has left you vulnerable.

"You are blind to what is happening right in front of you. To some of you, your own desires are more important than the warrior code, which I have no right to judge. I believe everyone is free to make their own choices."

"Get on with it," Blackstar interrupted. "What are you trying to say?"

"Two warriors- one from ThunderClan and one from WindClan- have broken the warrior code. They have been lying to you for moons. They are Lionblaze and Heathertail."

At that point I didn't even feel like I was alive anymore. I died right there and then, and only a shattered piece of me remained standing there at The Gathering. I shrank to the ground as yowls of disbelief and shock coursed like waves through the Clans. I couldn't believe what just happened. I didn't know how to react. I just stared up at him, absolutely horrified.

"WindClan has suffered a great loss. Their three newest warriors, Heathertail's kits, have recently been believed to have been stolen by a badger. They are, in fact, living in ThunderClan, being brought up by a ThunderClan queen. Heathertail and Lionblaze have been lying to you and made you believe that the kits were dead or that they were abandoned," he said, glancing at Onestar and then at Firestar. "Now that you know the truth, you can prevent the war that is brewing. These storm clouds have been forming for some time."

"You liar! How dare you accuse our warriors of disloyalty?" Onestar spat and clawed up the tree again to tear Sol to pieces. This time he was gaining some ground.

"It was up to me to break the storm." Then Sol hopped down the branches as nimbly as a squirrel and ran off.

"Get him!"

A mob of cats charged off into the underbrush after Sol, caterwauling louder than a pack of dogs. By now, The Geathering was in total chaos. So many eyes burned into me. I could imagine the scorn, the mixed feelings, and maybe the sympathetic, but the scorn and anger I felt from my own Clanmates was too much to bear. What had I done?

Onestar turned to Firestar. "You have our kits? You wanted to steal them without saying anything!"

"We had no idea. Lionblaze said they were abandoned," Firestar replied, aghast. "This is a lot to take in, if everything Sol said was true. Lionblaze, please come forward."

"You too, Heathertail," me leader snapped.

I gulped and forced my paws to move, wishing there was some way I could just disappear. I moved to the front of the crowd to stand under the tree. Lionblaze was there too, and we just stared at each other hopelessly, wondering what possible outcomes would arise from Sol's storm.


	23. Chapter 23: A Talk with Onestar

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 23: A Talk with Onestar

"Heathertail, everything Sol said is true, isn't it?" Onestar asked me. "Have you been involved with Lionblaze. Are your kits being taken care of by ThunderClan?"

I looked down at my paws, not sure what he wanted me to say. I wished I could deny it, but it was too late now. I listened for the voices of the other cats, but they all fell completely silent as if they disappeared altogether.

"Heathertail?"

With Lionblaze pressed against me, I finally looked up. "Yes, it is."

Onestar and Firestar glanced at each other. I wondered what they were thinking. Would they be furious that two of their warriors were involved in such a scandal? Would Onestar banish me for giving away my kits and forcing grief upon the rest of the Clan? What was Firestar thinking about Lionblaze?

Finally Firestar spoke. "This is no business to address at a Gathering. We should all go back to our camps. This is strictly WindClan/ThunderClan business."

"What's the matter? You don't want to discuss the actions of your disloyal warriors where everyone can hear?" Leopardstar crooned.

Barkface stood up. "Enough. Look at thr sky. StarClan doesn't want us fighting. The Gathering must be over!"

I noticed the moonlight was shrouded against a thick cloud, plunging the clearing into total darkness. Wails of panic swept over the clearing, and the cats quickly divided into their four Clans again.

I glanced at Lionblaze's dark form. "We have to go."

"I know. It is will be okay, I promise."

I wished he could say more to make me feel better, but there wasn't enough time. Lionblaze was carried away by his ThunderClan Clanmates. I wanted to follow him, but Onestar sharply called my name, and I quickly hurried over to where WindClan was gathered. They were already exiting the clearing, along with all the other Clans. We hadn't had a Gathering end so suddenly for as long as I could remember.

Even with my Clan around me, I never felt more alone. No one met my gaze, and I could tell Weaselfur and Tornear were talking about me. I lowered my head and followed them off the island.

"You don't need to be nervous. Please, just make yourself comfortable," Onestar meowed.

How can I be comfortable? I was alone with Onestar in his den right after Sol revealed an unbelievable secret about me at The Gathering. I might as well start digging my grave now.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked meekly.

He laughed slightly, making my stomach tighten. "I think we both know what I want to talk to you about." He sat in front of me, tail curled over his paws. "I can't believe you have had this secret relationship going on for so long. I guess I can't blame you. Sometimes it is hard to live divided by invisible boundaries, and Lionblaze is a decent cat. He is a great fighter and shows great potential for a warrior so young. I just don't understand why you let this get so far."

I looked at the walls of Onestar's den, suddenly taking interest in the woven grass walls. "I know. I am really sorry that you had to find out this way."

He cocked his head, inquiring I should continue.

"And that this happened. I know it was a mistake. I just want everything to be back to normal. This can end right now. That is why I told the lie about the kits. I didn't want things to get out of hand. I felt it was best to let them be raised in ThunderClan," I explained.

"Why?" Onestar asked. "Why do you feel your kits can't be safe in their own Clan?"

"I can't tell you." I hesitated, wondering maybe if I should tell him. This was my Clan leader, and I always looked up to him ever since I was small. If there was anyone I could trust in the Clan more than anyone else, it should be him. Maybe he would understand about Breezepelt. I sighed. That didn't seem to be much of a reason anymore. I did it so Breezepelt wouldn't tell the Clan my secret and so that he wouldn't seek more revenge on Lionblaze. Now that Sol ruined everything…what reason was there that my kits were in ThunderClan?

"I thought you might say that." Onestar met my gaze. "So many secrets," he added with a shake of his head. "That is why I have decided to take them back."

"No, you can't do that. It is my wish to let themto be raised by ThunderClan. They are half Lionblaze's kits too," I added. I remembered the pain I felt when my kits were taken away, and I knew I couldn't do the same thing to Lionblaze by having Onestar confiscate them back.

"I forgot. Are you the leader of this Clan? Do you make decisions for everyone in WindClan?"

"But-"

"I know sending them to ThunderClan was your initial wish to make peace, but that is impossible now. Those kits are more WindClan than ThunderClan, and we will fight to have them back. They are the future of WindClan, and with so few kits born lately, I thought you would have a little more loyalty instead of sending of WindClan's future warriors away to be trained as our enemies."

I stood up defiantly. "I am not disloyal. I have made some mistakes, but it is unfair for you to call me disloyal."

Onestar lowered his voice, and his green eyes softened. "You are right. You are still a loyal warrior at heart, and it was wrong of me to accuse you of being disloyal. It is just that I know what is best for the Clan. We _will_ get those kits back, and that is my final decision."

I bowed my head to hide my anger. I couldn't further disrespect my leader. I just wished someone would listen to me for once.


	24. Chapter 24: Trapped

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 24:

"What is all the commotion about?" Gorsetail grumbled as she scurried to the nursery entrance to see what was going on.

I raised my head. I wasn't asleep, but I made her believe I was so she wouldn't worry. The last thing I needed was a medicine cat to come crawling in here insisting I needed herbs when all I needed was for things to change.

"Gorsetail, come with me," Crowfeather called from across the camp.

"It looks like Onstar wants me," said the gentle she-cat. She slipped out to join her Clanmates.

Now I was really curious. I had a feeling it was nothing good. I emerged from the nursery and saw a patrol of cats gathered around Onestar, their tails flicking with excitement and eyes shining. Among them was Onestar's deputy Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Gorsetail, Harespring, and Tornear. And…Breezepelt.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Onestar confirmed.

"Where are you going?" I called out. It had only been a few hours since my conversation with the Clan leader, and I still felt resentment that he blatantly ignored my request from earlier.

"We are going to get your little furballs, honey," Breezepelt explained, a hint of a sneer in his voice.

I wanted to claw his neck right there and then. "Where are you going?" I met Onestar's eyes with eyes as hard and unforgiving as chipped ice.

"We are getting back what is rightfully ours. You should be supporting our decision, Heathertail," Onestar meowed condescendingly. "They are your kits, after all. We are going to ThunderClan to get them back."

"You are going to fight?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"If it comes to that, yes. We hope that ThunderClan has some sense though and hands them over. There will be no battle, and we can return with what we came for. I know StarClan will be on our side and will help us establish justice."

"But this is wrong!" I protested. "You know they won't give my kits back. They are a small price to pay for a war between the Clans. If you do take them back, ThunderClan will only want revenge. We can't do this."

"I know you still disagree."

"We are doing her a favor. How ungrateful," Crowfeather muttered.

I stared at my former mentor angrily. I noticed Gorsetail was the only one in the patrol who looked sympathetic.

My fur bristled. "No, I won't let you. They are my kits. I should get to decide what is best for them. I will stop you," I said bravely. I couldn't even believe words like that could come out of my mouth. I was horrified and empowered at the same time, but I couldn't take my words back now. Passion can drive you to do insane things like insubordination to your leader.

"I can't have you getting in the way. Breezepelt, you are close to Heathertail. Make sure she stays in the nursery. Guard her if you must," Onestar ordered. "I am sorry I have to do this, but you will understand later."

Breezepelt was about to protest, but then he gave me that maliciously evil stare. It was like this soul ravaged by hate and jealousy felt nothing at all. "It will be my honor, Onestar." He dipped his head.

Breezepelt was closing in on me. I turned to flee but bumped into Tornear. I felt his teeth sink in my scruff as he hauled me away to the nursery. I clawed him on the side, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Let me go!" I shrieked with fury.

He released me at the mouth of the nursery and growled at me. Breezepelt joined me, and the two of them guarded the entrance. I peered around them and saw Onestar's battle patrol already leaving camp, setting their course for the ThunderClan border.

"No!" I shouted, but of course no one was listening.

"Do you need my help guarding Heathertail?" Tornear asked.

Breezepelt waved off the senior warrior with his plumy tail. "Np, I can handle her. You go on ahead and take my place in the patrol."

I knew the rest of WindClan was staring at me in the nursery. Nothing like this has ever happened in camp before. It was almost unreal that Onestar was trying to imprison me like a caged traitor. I knew I had to do something. Anything. I wasn't going to stay there while Onestar created an unnecessary war over my decision. But I would have to hurry, and there was still one problem that was literally barring my way: Breezepelt.


	25. Chapter 25: Breezepelt's Demise

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 25: Breezepelt's Demise

"You have to let me go. This has nothing to do with you. This is about the well being of all the Clans," I hissed.

He sneered. "I think it has everything to do with me. It is hysterical how you think you could get away with all this. Well, breaking the warrior code doesn't work that way."

"Blackmailing a Clanmate is against the warrior code too." I stared past him and ventured a step forward.

Breezepelt flashed a paw out at me, blocking my way. "Not the way I see it. You are finally getting what you deserve."

I was so angry I was imagining five hundred different ways to kill him in my head. "Onestar is on his way right now to declare war on ThunderClan! Is this really what you want?"

"Sure it is. You will finally see the consequence of your mistake," Breezepelt replied. "I was here all along. I liked you a lot, but you never even glanced my way. You were too busy sneaking over the border to see that ThunderClan mouse-brain. Was I such a bad match for you that you would rather break the warrior code than be with me? You blatantly rejected me. Like everyone always does. I don't need acceptance though. I don't need your love to be happy anymore. I realize that. I am powerful enough to rise above it, to be stronger than you can imagine, and I am willing to watch you suffer until you realize that we could've been great together. It is too late for that now, though. You are nothing but a traitor now."

"We could have never been together. You are too full of jealousy and hate," I spat with as much venom as I could. "You are only bringing out the worst in yourself. If you want revenge on me, that's fine, but you can't do this to both our Clans. I have to fix this. If you would just let me go I can."

Breezepelt stared back at me coldly as if he was reflecting on what I just said, but he shrugged it off. "I am obeying my leader now. You are not leaving this spot."

I knew arguing with him was pointless. He was set on having his revenge, and if watching the Clans be torn apart over my kits was how he satisfied his brutish craving, then there was nothing to do to help him. I slinked to the back of the den, scouring the walls for any way to escape.

I was in luck. The back of the den had weak braces. The grass was woven loosely so I could faintly see the world outside. I wrenched at the stems with my claws, tearing a hole in the screen. Looking back out to make sure Breezepelt didn't notice. He had his back turned to me. I ripped at the grass quickly and silently, making a hole big enough for a cat to slip through.

I triumphantly squeezed out. Most of the warriors went with Onestar so there wasn't anyone who could see me this close to the edge of camp. The only thing that stood in my way was Barkface's den, but I didn't see Barkface or Kestrelflight hovering near the entrance. I made a run for it and was soon streaking across the moor.

I was too late to stop Onestar's challenge. I knew he left way before me, and I tingled with fear when I thought of what could be happening. I sprinted the whole way to the ThunderClan border, but it still felt like I was in a haze in which time could not go by any slower. I skidded to a halt when I saw the WindClan patrol. They were moving deeper into ThunderClan territory. I was about to go after them when a midnight black fury darted in front of me, the nightmare from the deepest recesses of a backened soul.

"You thought you could escape, honey? You got another thing coming." Breezepelt lunged at me, striking me across the face.

I threw myself into the battle, leaping and clawing his side. I quickly crouched down and drove him back with vicious clawed paws. He was infuriated and nothing was going to stop his fury now. He snapped at my tail, and I whisked it away just in time. I backed up a few steps, planning my next attack.

Breezepelt rushed at me again, this time knocking my paws out from under him in a snake-like move I had never seen before. I thudded to the ground, and his claws dug into my throat.

"And to think that once I thought we could ever be together," Breezepelt growled in my ear. "Now you can only give me one thing-the pleasure of watching you die."

He had my head pressed to the dirt so I couldn't see what happened next, but suddenly Breezepelt's weight was lifted off me, and the sound of brawling cats erupted through the forest. I scrambled to my paws and saw Lionblaze had Breezepelt by the throat, biting down hard enough so that Breezepelt's writhing body fell limp. It was so swift, the cracking sound so deft, that it was over quickIy. I stared with disbelief.

Breezepelt fell to the ground, a lifeless mass of fur. I couldn't believe this miserable scrap of fur could possibly be him. He was still faintly breathing, and he jerked his head up to glare at me. Blood pooled from his throat, but he hardly seemed to care. My paws locked to the ground as he crawled over to me, half dragging himself. I never felt so afraid.

He collapsed before he reached me and died. His eyes remained vengeful even in death.

Lionblaze breathed heavily, and I noticed he was shaking from the shock of what he just did.

"Lionblaze," I said. "You protected me." I shoved my head in his fur.

"I know," he said.


	26. Chapter 26: The Eye of the Storm

**Hello, readers. I know you are eagerly awaiting my updates, but the story is ending rather quickly. I think there will be one more chapter so be ready for it!**

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 26: The Eye of the Storm

The storm came so suddenly, it was as if it was sent by StarClan. The clouds amassed on the horizon, and soon thunder shook through the forest. I felt so enclosed under all the trees and uncomfortable that the sky was almost completely blocked out by leaves.

"We should find some shelter," Lionblaze suggested. "I know a place we can go that's safe."

He led me through the forest to an old twoleg nest. It was sheltered in the forest and covered in plants, and an old, broken wall surrounded it. I knew this was the secret garden where Jayfeather grew his herbs, and I warily looked around.

"Don't worry. It is safe here. The walls will protect us from the storm." Lionblaze clambered over the wall. I followed him.

A light rain started to fall when we got inside. It immediately turned into a downpour that pounded the walls of the nest and rattled my ears. I was happy to be warm and dry, even if it was in a twoleg nest.

"I can't believe Breezepelt is dead," I said. I knew Lionblaze probably didn't want to talk about the horrific incident, but it was the only thing on our minds.

"I did what I had to. He wouldn't have stopped until he had his revenge."

"I guess what Sol said is true. The inevitable storm is here."

"Yes, it is."

I whirled around and saw a pair of golden eyes glowing from the darkness. The cat stepped out into the light, and I saw his multicolored pelt and triangular face that made him look remarkably different from any other cat. "Sol! What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came to talk with you."

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" I snapped, unsheathing my claws.

"My intention was never to help you, but I have always wished the best for you. My duty was simply to reveal the truth. The inevitable storm was always meant to come," Sol purred.

Thunder rattled outside.

"Stop talking in riddles," Lionblaze snapped. "Just tell us what you want. Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you to pieces."

"I just came to tell you that you are in the eye of the storm. In killing Breezepelt, you have maintained peace for the time being, but it won't last long. Your Clans will still wage war."

"You know about that?"

He nodded. "I saw everything."

"You didn't help me when I was in trouble even though you were there the whole time? Why didn't you do anything?" I growled.

"Because it was never my destiny to intervene with yours. The only reason I revealed your secret was because you were having trouble with your destiny. I just helped you along. All this was meant to be. Your Clans had to find out the truth eventually. If they wouldn't have known, things would have turned out much worse."

"How? How could you possibly know that?"

"I just do. I know more than you can ever imagine," Sol meowed mysteriously. "Breezepelt is dead now. Your biggest threat is behind you, but you still need to face your Clans. It will be hard. I have an offer for you."

Lionblaze and I stared at each other, unsure of where Sol was going with this.

"You can come with me, and I will lead you away from the Clan territories to a new place where you can live. Your kits are welcome to come too. If it is what you want, you have the chance to start a new life."

"No," I meowed. "We can't leave. That is kind of you, but our place is here."

"That is understandable. I just came to say that I am proud of you two, and I wish you the best of luck with your future." Sol moved to the doorway of the nest and peered outside. "No storm lasts forever. When it ends, there is great peace." Then he walked away. I never saw him again after that.

Lionblaze and I also looked outside and realized the storm ended. The dark clouds moved away, leaving a clear blue sky above. The air was blissfully calm. Rain sparkled on the leaves of the trees. It was so beautiful.

"The eye of the storm is beautiful," I said, brushing against Lionblaze with my tail.

"I know. It is."


	27. Chapter 27: The Hardest Decision

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 27: An Ending

Now that Sol and Breezepelt were gone, we would have to think of a new plan. There would be peace for me. I never thought that having Breezepelt dead would feel so good. He could no longer haunt me like an avenging ghost because of his burning jealousy. I still wasn't sure how Lionblaze thought about it.

Sunlight shone through the forest in a tapestry of golden light, making me feel like despite what happened, everything would somehow turn out okay.

"Can we really stop the war between the Clans?" Lionblaze wondered. "It doesn't matter if Breezepelt is dead. In fact, that will only give WindClan another reason to wage war on ThunderClan. I think what Sol said is a lie. I don't know how peace could exist after this. Things will never go back to normal, will they?"

I shook my head in agreement. "No, they won't. My Clan is still trying to take our kits back. What are we going to do?"

"So many plans. We are always thinking of a new plan, aren't we?"

I suddenly had an idea. It seemed crazy, but it was a plan that would get us away from it all and finally have the happiness we desired since we first met. "We can run away," I suggested.

"Run away? Where would we go? How could we leave Clan life behind us after living here our whole lives?"

I almost didn't have the courage to carry on telling him about it since he disagreed, but it was for the sake of us and our kits. "We will leave Clan territory and never look back. If our Clans can't accept us, then we will just have to leave."

Lionblaze looked off into the sky as if the clouds were suddenly worth his attention. "I know. It's just…I know I have a great destiny. I have powers even you don't understand, and I have to stay here to achieve them. It is what I have to do."

"You have mentioned that before. I still don't understand what you mean," I said.

"You don't have to." Lionblaze brushed against me, silencing my aroused curiosity. "We can't leave. I do know one thing. I want you to be a part of my life. I want us to be together, and not in secret. I can't live one more day being apart from you, not after all I have done to protect you and make you happy."

I was about to speak, but he continued.

"Come to ThunderClan and live with me," he said. "They will accept you. I know they will. They have to."

"I can't. I have duties to my Clan."

"They will never accept us. Firestar at least understands. He has seen firsthand what a torn romance between Clans is like. His best friend Graystripe had an affair with a RiverClan she-cat, and it ended tragically. There is no way he would ever let it happen again. Not to us."

What was I supposed to say? It sounded great but also the worst idea ever. Could I really leave my Clan to live in ThunderClan? I was a WindClan cat. I couldn't imagine living under all those trees, living in the shady darkness, and eating squirrels. Yet there was one thing that I loved that lived in these trees. Somehow having Lionblaze with me would make it all worth it. There was one question left though. "What about the kits?"

"They will be raised as ThunderClan warriors. We can raise them right. They will have both of us there to look after them. That is the way it should be," Lionblaze meowed. "Please, you have to say yes. I don't know what I will do if you refuse."

I sighed. I wished I had more time to think about this but there was just this one moment. Why did her thoughts always fail her when she needed them most?


	28. Chapter 28: An Ending

**Last chapter! For real this time! I know it is sad, but I am sure you will love the ending. I was going to call this the epilogue, but it seems like part of the story more than the aftermath. Enjoy Heathertail and Lionblaze's last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story as much as you liked reading it. :D **

**You are free to check out any of my other stories if you want more, and perhaps you can always prepare for the possibility of a sequel. But hey, we'll see. Like Lionbalze and Heathertail, I am not really sure what the future holds.**

The Heart of a Lion

Chapter 28: An Ending

I looked outside the walls of the nursery at the clear night sky above. The moon was a waning gibbous, getting closer and closer to being full. I looked up to that moon, knowing it marked three moons since I joined ThunderClan.

I retreated back to my nest. It felt so strange being in a nest made of moss instead of long meadow grasses. You are probably wondering what happened over the past three moons.

Well, Lionblaze talked to Firestar and brought me into camp for the first time. He talked to Lionblaze for a long time and then disappeared in his den with his mate, Sandstorm. They talked it over while I nervously waited in the clearing, being stared at from vaguely familiar warriors I had seen at Gatherings and others I had never seen before. He finally agreed, and I was accepted into the Clan.

Things were rough at first. After Sol exposed our secret, many of Lionblaze's Clanmates were skeptical he could be trusted anymore, as expected. They turned some of this distrust on me, but there were other cats that made me feel like I did have a home here. Daisy was no nice and gentle even though she wasn't a real forestborn Clan cat. When I moved into the nursery, Fernclous also accepted me. I had no idea she was the queen who was temporarily taking care of my kits. She seemed reluctant to give them up, but she knew they were mine and couldn't bear to say anything when my three darlings clambered over me, so glad to see me again.

I was the talk of the Clan for awhile, but soon everyone was friendly to me. I actually felt like I had a home under these trees. And Lionblaze was there the whole time. He spent every moment with me and the kits when he wasn't on patrol or doing other activities. The kits officially got to meet him for the first time, and they learned they would be spending their lives here from now on. They didn't seem to mind. Kits are always so accommodating to the mistakes adults make around them.

As for the battle Onestar promise to rain on ThunderClan, but that resolved itself too. At first he was infuriated that he lost the kits and one of his warriors, but instead of causing more trouble, he stood down. He used this as a learning experience. I imagine he wished he could have been more understanding, and if he was more involved in this, he could've prevented the tragedy from happening. I wish for the best for him. I never thought of him as a bad leader, and I wished the best for my former Clan. Peace came for the Clans at last.

"I will get you! Get back here!" Silverkit was chasing her littermates across the camp. They squealed and dived under Cinderheart's paws, using her as a living shield. They giggled as Cinderheart pretended to bat at them like an enemy warrior.

I couldn't help but smile. Seeing my kits play was the most heart-warming moment I had since coming to live here in ThunderClan. The joy I felt was real, not the fake joy I put on for Lionblaze most of the time when I was feeling homesick. It made me sure that I had made the right choice and that my kits would grow up happy in a Clan that appreciated them.

Lionblaze came back from hunting. He was carrying three little mice. The kits meowed excitedly and pelted him at the camp entrance, eager to claim their prizes. He purred as they clustered around him. He cast a glance at me, and I lifted my paw in greeting. He gave the kits the mice to demolish and hurried over to me.

"How was hunting?" I asked.

"Great. I will have to visit you later. Firestar wants me to go out on patrol now."

I batted him with my tail. "Don't keep the patrol waiting." I watched him rush off to join Brambleclaw's patrol. I always missed him even for the shortest times he was gone, but I knew he would come back for me. He always did. Even in WindClan when I lay awake at night missing him, I always knew he could come back to me.

StarClan always brought him back to me. That made me think it was meant to be. I smiled warmly and watched our kits play. Yes, there was no doubt that this was all meant to be.


End file.
